1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an arrangement for, and a method of, treating a fluid and, more particularly, to condition water, to resist scale deposits from building up in a water-carrying conduit and, still more particularly, to the generation of an electromagnetic field having generally circular flux lines for treating a fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Impurities, such as calcium and magnesium ions, in water, form scale which, over time, adheres to the interior walls of water pipes. Heated water accelerates the formation of scale and, hence, steam boilers are particularly susceptible to scale build-up and to reduced heat transmission, higher fuel usage and even local overheating. In domestic plumbing systems, calcium and magnesium ions react with soap to resist the formation of suds, thereby preventing effective cleaning.
Many water treatment descaling systems have heretofore been proposed to condition water to resist such scale formation and build-up. For example, chemical solutions have been introduced into water pipes. Such chemical solutions require constant replenishment and also adulterate the water. Another approach is to position erodible electrodes into the water. However, as the electrodes erode, they lose their effectiveness and, ultimately, also need replacement.
Still another approach positions magnets in direct contact with the water. However, such magnets can only collect magnetic debris and, eventually, the build-up of debris can occlude the pipe.
Yet another approach uses magnetic or electromagnetic fields, both exteriorly and interiorly of a piping system. However, such fields are local in action and, in any event, rely on the flow of water to transport the descaling effect to downstream areas of the water pipes.